memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Babel (ENT)
Die Enterprise erhält den Auftrag, tellaritische Delegierte durch den andorianischen Raum zur Babel-Konferenz zu bringen. Ein Notruf von Archers Freund in der Andorianischen Imperialen Garde, Shran, wirft jedoch Zweifel über die Ehrlichkeit der Tellariten auf. Zusammenfassung Teaser Die Brücke der Kumari liegt in Trümmern. Commander Shran kann keinen Kontakt zum Maschinenraum herstellen, also kontaktiert er das Imperiale Kommando und meldet den Ausfall der Kumari nach einem Angriff durch ein tellaritisches Schiff. Als der Computer davor warnt, dass der Warpkern in kurzer Zeit brechen wird gibt Shran der Besatzung den Befehl, das Schiff mit den Rettungskapseln zu verlassen. Diplomatische Mission - Akt 1 Auf der ''Enterprise'' führt Hoshi Sato einen heftigen Streit mit Captain Archer. Wütend fordert sie besseres Essen und ein besseres Quartier. Archer droht damit, sie in eine Fähre auszusetzen, wenn sie sich weiter beschwert und meint, es tue ihr vermutlich ganz gut, weniger zu essen. Danach gratuliert Hoshi ihm, er hätte sie ausreichend stark angegiftet, genau wie es der tellaritische Botschafter, den die Enterprise an Bord nehmen wird und nach Babel bringen soll, erwartet. Tellariten fassen Freundlichkeit nämlich als Angriff auf. Zuletzt warnt Hoshi Archer noch, er solle Porthos besser von den Botschaftern fern halten, denn Tellariten sehen Hunde als eine Delikatesse an. Im Orbit von Tellar Prime angelangt bereitet die Mannschaft der Enterprise alles für die tellaritischen Diplomaten vor, die unter Vermittlung der Erde auf Babel den Streit mit dem Andorianischem Imperium beilegen sollen. Auf Nachfrage von Commander Tucker erklärt Archer ihm, warum diese Mission überhaupt so wichtig ist. Der Handelsstreit zwischen Tellariten und Andorianern droht nämlich zu einem Krieg zu eskalieren. Wenig später bringt eine der Fähren die tellaritische Delegation an Bord, die feierlich von Archer, T'Pol, Tucker, Hoshi und einem Ehrenspalier von MACOs im Hangar empfangen wird. Botschafter Gral, der von Archer gleich beleidigt wird, ist darüber anscheinend recht zurfrieden und lässt sich zu ihren Quartieren bringen. Später findet in der Messe ein Empfang statt. Tucker kann die Tellariten recht gut leiden, weil man mit ihnen offen reden kann, ohne auf die Regeln der Höflichkeit bedacht zu sein. Als Archer aber an ihm ein wenig "Tellaritisch" über, ist er dann doch etwas verwirrt. Während des Gesprächs fliegt die Enterprise in den andorianischen Raum ein. Gral berichtet, dass er letztes mal Kommandant eines Kreuzers während einer militärischen Operation in diesem Raumgebiet war. Dann wirft er der Menschheit vor, auf Seiten der Andorianer zu stehen, weil diese während der Xindi-Krise die Erde retteten. Außerdem seien sie unerfahren, was interstellare Politik angeht. Archer versichert ihm harsch, dass die Menschheit den Frieden wünsche. Nachdem sich Gral dann noch über das Essen beschwert hat wird Archer auf die Brücke gerufen. Hoshi Sato hat den Notruf der Kumari aufgefangen und spielt ihn Archer vor. Die Andorianer haben keine Schiffe in Reichweite, aber die Enterprise ist bei Maximum Warp nur zwei Stunden entfernt. Archer lässt den Kurs ändern und an Babel melden, dass sie später kommen werden. Schließlich erreicht die Enterprise die angegebenen Koordinaten und findet dort nur ein Trümmerfeld. Die Reste eines andorianischen Kampfschiffes, das durch einen Reaktorbruch zerstört wurde, wie T'Pol und Lieutenant Reed feststellen. Archer lässt die Rettungskapseln bergen. Kurz darauf behandelt Dr. Phlox auf der Krankenstation die verletzten Überlebenden, darunter auch Shran und Talas. Archer muss Shran mitteilen, dass von seinen 86 Besatzungsmitgliedern nur 19 gerettet werden konnten. Shran berichtet nun, dass sie ihren Botschafter nach Babel eskortieren wollten, als plötzlich ein tellaritischer Kreuzer angriff, das Raumschiff des Botschafters zerstörte und schließlich auch die Kumari ausschaltete. Das tellaritische Schiff war in ungekanntem Maße wendig, für Shran ein Beweis für die Hinterhältigkeit der Tellariten, die von Frieden sprechen und dabei ihre Kriegsschiffe verbessern. Weil T'Pol noch nicht ganz glaubt, dass die Tellartiten das getan haben, bittet Shran Archer, den Datenrekorder mit ihren Sensorlogbüchern zu bergen. Die Aufzeichnungen könnten seinen Bericht bestätigen, so Shran. Als er dann erfährt, dass die tellaritische Delegation an Bord ist wird er ernorm wütend und will sie über den Angriff ausfragen, doch Archer hält ihn auf. Reed hat indessen die Trümmer untersucht und erstattet Archer Bericht. Sie wurden mit tellaritischen Partikelkanonen beschossen. T'Pol hat inzwischen die letzten Sensordaten der Kumari rekonstruieren können - zu erkennen ist ein tellaritisches Schiff, dass auf die Andorianer feuert. Archer lässt nun Kurs auf Andoria setzen. Streitigkeiten und Angriffe - Akt II Kurz darauf stellt er Gral zur Rede. Der bestreitet, irgend etwas von dem Angriff zu wissen; die Tellariten hätten damit auch überhaupt nichts zu tun. Als Archer ihm die Beweise zeigt hält er sie für Fälschungen. Er hält das ganze für einen Trick der Andorianer und sagt, dass ein einzelnes tellaritisches Schiff überhaupt keine Chance gegen einen andorianischen Kreuzer hätte. Dann fordert er Archer auf, sie von den Andorianern getrennt auf einem anderen Schiff unterbringen zu lassen und sie auf keinen Fall nach Andoria zu bringen. Archer stellt jedoch klar, dass er das tun wird, was er für richtig hält. Später trinken er und Shran auf die Kumari, die Shran nun 12 Jahre kommandiert hatte und die das erste Schiff ihrer Klasse war. Er vermisst nicht nur das Schiff, sondern auch die vielen toten Freunde und ist dankbar, dass wenigstens Talas überlebt hat, mit der er seit einiger Zeit eine innige Beziehung führt. Dann denkt Shran über die Zukunft nach. Er denkt, dass es Krieg geben wird, der schon durch die Zwischenfälle in den letzten Monaten provoziert worden sei. Acher betrachtet die Sache neutral und erklärt, dass beide Seiten behaupten, Schiffe verloren zu haben und vermuten, dass die jeweils andere Seite dahinter steckt. Da meldet T'Pol ein andorianisches Schiff auf Abfangkurs. Auf der Brücke beobachten Archer und Shran kurz darauf, wie sich ein andorianischer Kreuzer der Enterprise nähert. Er reagiert nicht auf Hoshis Rufe, sondern eröffnet plötzlich das Feuer. Die Enteprise wird unter Warp gezwungen und fällt auf Impuls, als sich das Warpfeld durch den Beschuss destabilisiert. Auch Shran gelingt es nicht, die Andorianer dazu zu bringen, den Angriff zu beenden. Archer lässt das Feuer mit den Phasenkanonen erwidern, doch es gelingt Reed nicht, bei dem Angreifer Schäden zu verursachen. Archer fordert nun von Shran Hilfe, damit ihre Waffen die Schutzschilde der Andorianer durchdringen können. Shran gibt Reed die Koordinaten des Schildgenerators des andorianischen Schiffs, und der kann einen direkten Treffer erzielen. Doch die Schilde des Gegners bleiben auf maximaler Stärke. Kurz bevor die Panzerung der Enterprise endgültig versagt zieht sich der Angreifer zurück. Archer glaubt zunächst, Reed hätte dies mit einer vollen Salve Torpedos erreicht, doch der verneint dies. Später führt Archer ein Gespräch mit Shran und Gral, um die Situation zu klären. Gral hält alles für eine Falle der Andorianer, und auch Archer möchte von Shran wissen, was das bedeuten soll. Doch der bestreitet, dass die andorianische Regierung irgendetwas mit dem Angriff zu tun habe. Daraufhin äußert Gral die Vermutung, dass es sich eventuell um eine unabgesprochene Handlung der Imperialen Garde handelt. Ein Vorwurf, den Shran entschieden zurückweist. Shran gibt schließlich zu bedenken, dass es eventuell kein andorianisches Schiff gewesen ist, schließlich seien die Schilde vollkommen anders konfiguriert gewesen. Er vermutet, dass die Tellariten ein andorianisches Schiff gekapert, modifiziert und dann gegen die Enterprise eingesetzt haben. Schließlich beginnen Shran und Gral eine Rauferei, die von den anwesenden MACOs beendet wird. Dann lässt er Gral zurück in das nun bewachte Quartier der Tellariten bringen. Dort beginnen die Tellariten zu glauben, dass Archer mit den Andorianern konspirieren würde. Auf der Brücke präsentiert T'Pol und Archer Shran inzwischen neue Beweise. Aus den Sensorlogbüchern der Kumari gelang es, die Energiesignatur des tellaritischen Angreifers zu rekonstruieren. Sie ist identisch mit der Signatur des andorianischen Kreuzers, der die Enterprise angriff. Die beiden Schiffe scheinen ein und das selbe gewesen zu sein. Shran möchte ihnen nicht glauben und vermutet immer noch eine tellaritische Verschwörung, eventuell sogar unter Beteiligung der Vulkanier, die ja als Lügner bekannt seien. Schließlich beschließt Archer, der Warpspur des Angreifers zu folgen und bleibt auch dann bei diesem Entschluss, als Shran fordert, zunächst seine Crew nach Andoria zu bringen. Später, beim Essen mit T'Pol hinterfragt Archer dann jedoch seine Entscheidung. Für die Erde hängt viel vom Ausgang dieses Konflikts ab, und nun fragt er sich, ob er eventuell überstürzt gehandelt hat. Außerdem sei der ganze Konflikt eine Nummer zu groß für die Erde und eher eine Aufgabe für die Vulkanier. Doch T'Pol meint, auch der Konflikt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern oder den Vulkaniern und den Andorianern hätte sich gebessert, sie hat also auch für die Andorianer und Tellariten Hoffnung. Auf Archers Nachfrage berichtet sie dann von der Transmission von Vulkan, die sie erhalten hat und in der ihr Koss mitteilte, dass ihre Ehe offiziell geschieden wurde. Da meldet Reed, dass sie das fragliche Schiff gefunden haben. Unbekannter Feind - Akt III Im Kommandoraum des seltsamen Raumschiffs arbeiten mehrere Romulaner daran, dass Schiff wieder in Gang zu bekommen, da es anscheinend einige Probleme mit der Steuerung gibt, als die Sensoren das Eintreffen der Enterprise melden. Die Enterprise erreicht das Schiff, das ganz und gar nicht wie ein andorianischer Kreuzer aussieht. Es treibt mit deaktivierten Systemen im All und auf Hoshis Rufe erhält die Enterprise keine Antwort. T'Pol kann jedoch feststellen, dass das Schiff mit einer starken Phalanx aus Subraum-Transceivern ausgerüstet ist und die gesamte Hülle mit multispektralen Emittern überzogen ist, über deren Verwendungszweck sie jedoch keine Spekulationen anstellen möchte. Archer schickt Reed und Tucker mit einigen MACOs an Bord des Schiffes, um das Lebenserhaltungssystem zu aktivieren und herauszufinden, was da los ist. Kurz darauf beamen die vier auf das Schiff. Sie tragen Raumanzüge, denn auf dem Schiff gibt es keine Atmosphäre. Im Kommandoraum gelang es den Romulanern inzwischen nicht, den Antrieb wieder zu aktivieren. Ihr Kommandant, Admiral Valdore, befiehlt, eine Überlastung des Warpkerns vorzubereiten. Er will verhindern, dass das Schiff der Sternenflotte in die Hände fällt. Tucker hat inzwischen ein Computerinterface gefunden, kann es jedoch wegen der fehlenden Energie nicht benutzen. Plötzlich gibt es wieder Energie auf dem Schiff, das sich auch in Bewegung setzt und einen Angriff auf die Enterprise beginnt. Auf dem Schiff wird das Außenteam gehörig hin und her geworfen, als es unglaublich enge Manöver fliegt. Hinzu kommt noch, dass immer nur einer gebeamt werden kann, weil nun die Hüllenpanzerung des Angreifers verstärkt ist. Kurz nachdem der zweite MACO wieder an Bord ist wird der Transporter getroffen und fällt aus. Auch an anderen Stellen nimmt die Enterprise schwere Schäden. Archer erklärt Reed und Tucker die Situation und befiehlt dann Mayweather, die Enterprise so schnell wie möglich von hier weg zu bringen. Als das Schiff einen Verfolgungskurs aufnimmt wird Reeds Raumanzug bei einem Manöver beschädigt, er verliert seine Atemluftreserve. Tucker kann ihn zwar wieder reparieren, aber Reed hat nur noch für acht Minuten Luft. Auch dass er seinen Vorrat mit Reed teilt, verbessert die Situation nicht wirklich. Tucker fasst den Plan, die Lebenserhaltung wieder zu aktivieren. Der Enterprise gelingt es indessen, erst bei Warp 5,06 die Verfolger abzuhängen. In seinem Quartier redet Shran gerade mit Talas über seinen Verdacht, dass die Tellariten hinter all dem stecken. Er glaubt, dass Gral alles weiß und nur "überzeugt" werden muss, zu reden. Und diese "Überredung" möchte Shran gerne selbst vornehmen. Er bittet Talas, die Sicherheitsprotokolle der Enterprise zu überbrücken. Reed und Tucker beschließen inzwischen, die Brücke des Schiffs aufzusuchen. Im Kommandoraum kommt es inzwischen zu einem Disput unter den Romulanern. Der Entwickler des Schiffs erklärt, dass es als Prototyp noch nicht bereit für einen Einsatz sei, und dass er es dem Admiral schon vorher erklärt habe. Valdore besteht darauf, dass die Menschen wieder gefunden werden müssen. T'Pol kann inzwischen Archer die Auswertung der Daten präsentieren. Das Schiff ist auf jeden Fall weder andorianisch noch tellaritisch, dafür ähnelt sein Energiesystem dem der Minen, die die Enterprise vor etwa zwei Jahren entdeckte. Die waren romulanischen Ursprungs. Archer vermutet, dass die Romulaner eine Allianz der Spezies fürchten, die durch die Babel-Konferenz begründet werden könnte und für das Sternenimperium eine Bedrohung wäre. Tucker und Reed suchen indessen immer noch die Brücke des Schiffs, das ansonsten vollkommen verlassen ist. Sie reden gerade über T'Pol, die nun wieder frei ist, als Tucker ein Manövriertriebwerk entdeckt. Da es mit Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff betrieben wird ist es eine gute Gelegenheit, die Atemreserven der Raumanzüge wieder aufzufüllen. Auf der Enterprise lenkt Talas den sie bewachenden MACO ab und überwältigt ihn dann nach einem kurzen Handgemenge. Sie und Shran nehmen seine Waffen. Während Tucker Reed inzwischen erklärt, dass zwischen ihm und T'Pol nichts mehr wäre und beide Sauerstoff abzapfen bemerken die Romulaner diese Veränderung an der Steuerdüse. Sie aktivieren die internen Sensoren und entdecken die beiden Eindringlinge. Die Trägheitsdämpfer sind deaktiviert, und Valdore befiehlt dem Piloten, ein Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen. Als Ergebniss dessen werden Tucker und Reed durch das ganze Schiff geschleudert. Erst durch die Magnetisierung ihrer Stiefel gelingt es ihnen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und weiter gehen zu können. Shran und Talas konnten indessen weitere MACOs ausschalten und das Quartier der Tellariten erreichen. Shran fragt Gral nach den Hintergründen des Angriffs auf sein Schiff und droht ihm, ihn für die Verbrechen gegen das andorianische Volk bezahlen zu lassen. Auf der Brücke informieren T'Pol und Hoshi zur gleichen Zeit Archer über die Funktionsweise der Emitter auf der Oberfläche des romulanischen Schiffs. Diese können als eine Art Holoemitter dem Schiff das Aussehen jeden anderen Schiffs verleihen. Auch die Funktion des Disruptors wurde geklärt, der verschiedene Arten von Waffen simulieren kann. Da wird Archer das Waffenfeuer vor dem Quartier der Tellariten gemeldet. Dort ist Shran dabei, Gral zusammenzuschlagen, der natürlich immer noch dabei bleibt, nichts mit den Angriffen zu tun zu haben. Vor dem Quartier entbrennt ein Feuergefecht zwischen den MACOs und einigen Andorianern, die Shran und Talas Deckung geben. Schließlich gelingt es, sie zu überwältigen und Archer dringt in das Quartier ein. Dort sagt er Shran, dass er Beweise dafür hat, dass die Tellariten nichts mit dem Angriff zu tun haben, woraufhin er und die MACOs die Waffen senken. Als Archer Gral und Shran erklärt, dass sie beide hereingelegt wurden, damit die wichtige Konferenz verhindert wird, gelingt es ihm, Shran und Talas zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Plötzlich greift sich Naarg, einer der Tellariten, die Pistole von Talas und schießt sie an, doch es gelingt Archer, ihn zu betäuben. Mit Mühe haben Tucker und Reed inzwischen die Brücke erreicht. Sie ist ebenso leer wie der Rest des Schiffs! Der Kommandoraum, von dem aus der Pilot das Schiff fernsteuert, befindet sich auf Romulus! :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * 112 Jahre später bringt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] unter Captain James Kirk eine Delegation von Tellariten zu einer weiteren Babel-Konferenz. ( ) * Die Einstellung der Tellariten zur Höflichkeit ist offensichtlich mit der der Zaldaner zu vergleichen. ( ) Dialogzitate * Trip: "Der tellaritische Botschafter mag es anscheinend morgens schön feucht." * Gral: "Das hier ist also der Stolz der Sternenflotte... Etwas klein und bei weitem nicht so beeindruckend wie ich dachte." Archer: "Wirklich? Das gleiche wollte ich eigentlich gerade auch über Sie sagen." * Archer (in der Messe zu Trip): "Du solltest besser deine Uniform wechseln, ehe du den Raum hier noch weiter verpestest." Trip (nach einigem Zögern): "Ah, ich verstehe... Du übst wieder Tellaritisch." * Archer (grinst weil er Trip reingelegt hat): "Andere Länder, andere Sitten." T'Pol: "Wie darf ich das verstehen, Captain?" Archer: "Vergessen Sie's..." * Gral: "Ihr Schiffskoch scheint sich ja einige Mühe gegeben zu haben. Was ist das?" Archer: "Eine tellaritische Spezialität..." Gral: "Wenn ich etwas derartiges essen wollen würde, wäre ich zuhause geblieben! Ich dachte, ich könnte hier einige irdische... Spezialitäten kosten." Archer: "Ich lasse ihnen etwas zusammenrühren." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Jeffrey Combs als Shran * Lee Arenberg als Gral * Molly Brink als Talas * J. Michael Flynn als Nijil * Brian Thompson als Valdore * Kevin Brief als Naarg * Jermaine Soto als einer der MACOs * Glen Hambly als Gareb * Solomon Burke, Jr. als Billy Verweise Allianz (2154), Energiegitter, EPS, Fluor, Hüllenpanzerung, Injektoren, Logbuch, Phasenpistole, Kategorie:Episode (ENT) en:Babel One (episode) es:Babel One nl:Babel One